Doctor, Doctor
by mooresomore
Summary: Sort-of AU where Big Time Rush breaks up and Logan goes to school to become a doctor. Kendall volunteers to help him Summary sucks  i'm sorry . Rated M. Kendall/Logan


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Big Time Rush had broken up over two years ago, and Kendall Knight hadn't seen or heard from James, Carlos, or Logan since then. He figured they'd moved on, like he had. He still lived at the Palmwoods with his mom and sister, Katie (she'd become the 'next big thing'- apparently conniving people were what Hollywood needed). When his mom said he had a visitor, Kendall was confused. He was a washed-up has-been; who would want to see him? When he got to the door, however, things changed.

There stood Logan. Kendall was in shock at first; two years of nothing to showing up at his front door was a big step. He managed a "Hi."

"Hey Kendall."

"You, uh, wanna come in?"

"Can't. Off to class. I just wanted to say hi."

"Class?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get my doctor's degree finally."

"Cool. If you need to practice on someone, I'm always available." 

"I'll keep that in mind. See you around."

"Yeah, sure." Kendall shut the door. _What just happened? _Kendall thought.

Kendall had almost forgotten about Logan being at his door four days ago, when there was another knock at his door. "I got it ma." Kendall opened the door to find Logan standing there. "Hey."

"Hi. I need to practice some skills. Can I use you?"

"Sure. Mom, I'm going to Logan's."

"Ok. Be careful."

They were on the couch at Logan's place when Kendall asked, "So, what have you been up to these last two years?"

"Mostly moping the first year, and then starting classes. You?"

"Not much. Katie became the next big thing, so that's kept us plenty busy." There was an awkward silence, until Kendall asked, "What skill are you practicing on me again?"

"Feeling your internal organs, like your spleen and kidneys. If you'll lift up your shirt, we'll get started."

Kendall did, and Logan's hands went to work; they felt just right- not too warm or too cold, and before Kendall knew it, Logan was telling him he could put his shirt down.

"So, doc, how's it look?"

"All good." Logan said. "Well, now it's back to the homework."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Bye Kendall."

"See ya."

***3 months later***

"Hey mama, I'm going to move in with Logan."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Kendall, you practically spend more time at his place anyway. Just be safe."

"Mom! We're not doing that."

"Not yet anyway." Mrs. Knight mumbled. She'd seen the way the boys looked at one another; it was only a matter of time. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope. Logan said he'd help."

The last box had been moved in, and Kendall had offered to fix dinner while Logan read his assignment for the next day. As they ate, Kendall asked, "So, what are you learning now?"

"Prostate cancer."

"And let me guess, you're going to have to do a check-off on a prostate exam."

"Right."

Kendall's mom's words came back to him. _Just be safe._ "Ok. You can do it after class tomorrow if you want."

"You sure? This is a huge invasion of your privacy."

"Logan Mitchell, would I have moved in if I didn't trust you?"

"Um, no."

"Right. It's ok. Trust me."

"Ok. Night Kendall." Logan said as he went to his room.

"Night Logan." Kendall said as he went to the spare bedroom.

***

Kendall had to admit, he was a little nervous. So he tidied up around the place to take his mind off of what Logan was going to practice on him.

Logan got home and looked really tired; Kendall asked, "Rough day?"

"Yeah, lots of information and only two days to make sure I know it for the test. Plus, check-off's tomorrow."

"I'll help you." Kendall promised. It was the least he could do; he was just sitting around doing nothing anyway.

"Thanks." Logan looked at Kendall. "So, should we, uh?"

"Yeah. Bedroom?"

"Sounds good." Logan got the things he needed and met Kendall in the bedroom. "Lean over the bed and drop your pants.

_That sounds so hot. _ Kendall thought. Ok, he'd had a crush on Logan since forever; he just hadn't done anything about it. Logan was getting ready to put his finger in when Kendall said, "You don't have to use a glove if you don't wanna. Trust, remember?"

"Right, but this is more realistic. Ok, take a deep breath." As Kendall did, Logan inserted his finger and moved it around. He about pulled out when Kendall said, "Holy fuck!"

"What? Did I hurt you?" Logan panicked.

"No, do it again, that feels good. Wait." Kendall said, carefully turning himself over so Logan could see what was going on.

"Oh." Logan said. He'd had a crush on Kendall, but was sure Kendall didn't feel the same way. But this proved Logan wrong. "Can I?" Logan asked, moving his finger ever-so-slightly.

"God, yes." Kendall said, reaching up to tug Logan's scrub bottoms down. "Can I?"

"Please do." They started making out first, then Logan moved his finger and grabbed Kendall's dick; Kendall grabbed Logan's, and they worked one another up and over the edge.

After they were done, Logan pulled his finger out and threw away the glove, and cleaned them up. As he was tugging back on his scrubs bottoms, he said, "You know, we're going to have to have a talk about his."

"Later." Kendall said, pulling back up his sweats. "Come take a nap with me."

"Ok." Logan climbed into the bed. As they were both almost asleep, Logan said, "Remember, you have to help me study."

"Right. After the nap."

"Ok." Logan had this feeling that he was actually going to _enjoy_ learning the material, thanks to Kendall's help. He'd just have to wait and see.

But, so far, so good. Kendall was the best patient Logan could have.


End file.
